The Ruling House
The Ruling House is a story mission in Destiny: House of Wolves. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth. Objectives *Hunt the Wolves *Destroy the Wolf Servitor *Continue the Hunt *Face the Fallen Transcript All dialogue is spoken through the Ghost's comms. {Loading screen} *'PETRA VENJ': The House of Kings is unique among the Fallen. They are secretive, dangerous. They hide in the shadow of the Cosmodrome. Waiting Plotting. If Skolas can bring the House of Kings under his banner, we're all in trouble. I'm game--''(radio static)'' Damn. I'm getting a lot of interference down there. Hold tight, Guardian. {Gameplay} *'PETRA': Guardian, I'm losing you. Try to find the source of the interference and stop it. Variks's voice comes in, clear and completely free of interference. *'VARIKS, THE LOYAL': Skolas jamming signals with High Servitors. Reef War tactic. Advanced warfare. May fool Petra. Does not fool me. I shall be your guide. The Guardian fights their way through the Grottos, where a battle rages between Fallen and Hive. *'VARIKS': Servitor is source of interference. Kill it dead. The Guardian destroys the Servitor. *'VARIKS': Signal's still corrupted. Wolves must have second Servitor. Push forward. Find the source. The Guardian pushes through the tunnels heading to the Refinery. *'VARIKS': I was House Judgment scribe to House Wolves. Skolas was vicious, even for a Fallen Kell. I could not stomach his hate. The Guardian finds more groups of Fallen and Hive fighting each other. They find the second Servitor further ahead. *'VARIKS': It is good to work with you, with Petra. All that are Fallen are not lost, yes? Signal close. Can you see it? The Guardian destroys the second Servitor. Petra's signal starts to clear as she can be heard. *'PETRA': Excellent! Whatever you did, your signal's coming through loud and clear now. Variks, are you with us? *'VARIKS': Yes, yes, I am here. Kings will see Wolf pack as well. They will not be pleased. *'PETRA': The Wolves are approaching an old command center beyond the Rocketyard. That must be where the Kings are hidden. The Guardian emerges into the Rocketyard. *'PETRA': At the Battle of Twilight Gap, the Devils, the Kings and the House of Winter joined forces to take on the City. The House of Wolves could have turned the tide for the Fallen, but my Queen interfered. The Guardian enters a nearby building, heading towards Kings' Watch. *'VARIKS': You are here to deny Skolas House Kings. They will not know. And they would not care. They will try to kill you. Kill them back. If Kings detected House Wolves before attack, Skolas may have met his match. *'PETRA': I'm detecting lots of activity from the command center. I think you dropped the Servitor jamming just in time. The Guardian fights their way through several groups of Fallen as they ascend the building. They eventually come across Paskin, King Baron, Vekis, King Baron, Yavek, Wolf Baron, and other Fallen surrounding them. The Guardian kills them all. *'PETRA': The Wolves are dead, and the Kings... well, they're still a danger to the City, but at least they don't work for Skolas. I call that a win. Come on back, Guardian. {Mission ends} Gallery Story TheRulingHouse 02.jpg References Category:House of Wolves Story Missions